Within the Depths
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: Even in the Bahamas, Gregory didn't think that spending it with his father would be fun at all. But soon after they arrived, Gregory is about to discover that there is more to life than just being a lone trouble-maker like his father thinks he is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Just an idea that came to me and I just had to write it! I do not own 'The Little Vampire'. This also does not include any of my characters from my previous little vampire fanfics. I just thought this would be fun to write, anyways, ENJOY!**_

"Gregory, wake up" Fredrick said and Gregory began to stir from his sleep, "We have arrived."

Gregory mumbled a quiet "finally" as he sat straight in his seat and Fredrick gave him a small warning glare.

"Gregory, you must behave yourself while we are here." Fredrick said, "This business trip is very important and I don't want it to be ruined by your recklessness."

"Then why didn't you take Anna or Rudolph instead?" Gregory snapped back.

"You know very well that your mother insisted you come with me, and besides this trip could be good for you. You've been cooped up in the house for days on end; it's time you got out and did something which is what you will be doing while we are here."

Gregory just rolled his eyes as he fell silent and turned his attention to the small airplane window. Fredrick had taken Gregory with him on his business trip to the Bahamas and as tropical and exciting as it was, Gregory was not looking forward to it. Because Fredrick went on so many business trips, the family had come to an agreement that Fredrick would take one member of the family at a time on his business trips. This one just happened to be Gregory's turn despite Gregory's protests of wanting to stay at home locked up in his room where no one could disturb him. As much as Gregory didn't want to come, his mother, Freda, insisted he go and Gregory knew he couldn't say 'no' to his mother, he just couldn't. And so, he reluctantly went with his father. Father and son were going to spend a total of ten days in a small town in the Bahamas with Fredrick spending most of his time with other business men and Gregory was free to do whatever he wanted but the teenage boy wasn't planning on doing anything whatsoever. He planned to do the exact thing he did at home, shut himself in his room and stay there without anyone to bother him regardless of where they were.

The plane finally landed and when the time came, all of the passengers unbuckled their seatbelts and stood to retrieve their bags from the overhead compartments. Gregory sighed as he picked up his small backpack which had been placed at his feet and slung it over his shoulder as his father retrieved a few small pieces of luggage from the overhead compartment. They were finally able to exit the plane as Gregory followed his father out of the plane and into the Bahamas airport. They walked down one hall until they came out into the arrivals area and they were soon met by a man dressed mostly professional and he smiled as the man greeted them.

"Ah, Mr. Sackville-Bagg" the man said as he shook hands with Fredrick, "I am glad you could make it."

"Hello, Mr. Kane" Fredrick replied, "It is good to see you again."

Fredrick gestured Gregory over and Gregory reluctantly obeyed as he moved to stand next to his father as Fredrick placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is my eldest son, Gregory."

"Good to meet you, Gregory" the man, now named Mr. Kane said as he held his hand out for Gregory to shake and Gregory decided to might as well be polite as he shook Mr. Kane's hand.

"Hi" Gregory quietly replied, he personally wasn't interested in meeting or interacting with anyone but for his father's sake Gregory decided that just this once would suffice.

"Come" Mr. Kane said, "Let's gather your luggage, my car is waiting outside."

Fredrick agreed as he and Mr. Kane began heading towards the luggage area and Gregory followed behind them as the two men talked. They soon retrieved their luggage as they headed out to Mr. Kane's car and they were soon on their way. As they drove, Gregory sat in the backseat as he looked out the window at everything the Bahamas had to offer. They passed roadside markets with stalls filled with tropical fruits for sale as well as some tasty ocean fish and random trinkets. Some people occasionally walked down the street dressed in bathing suits, summer dresses, and other clothing suitable in the tropical heat. They soon passed the markets as they began driving down another road next to the crystal blue ocean and it was then that a few dolphins suddenly leaped in the air out of the water in the distance and Gregory sat up slightly straighter as he watched them. The small group of dolphins continued to leap out of the water as if they were following next to their vehicle and Gregory watched them in slight amazement.

Mr. Kane seemed to notice Gregory's slight interest as he spoke making Gregory jump ever so slightly as he looked at Mr. Kane, "You like them dolphins there, lad?" Mr. Kane asked and Fredrick turned his attention to the ocean as he too soon spotted the leaping dolphins.

"Amazing creatures they are." Fredrick said and Gregory turned his attention back to the ocean. They really were amazing as they leaped out of the water as if putting on a show for the newcomers. The dolphins were soon out of sight as they drove around one corner and Gregory leaned back in his seat silently wishing he could see more of the dolphins. After a few minutes, the vehicle finally pulled up to a beachside cabin house as the vehicle came to a stop.

"Well, here we are" Mr. Kane said, "Home sweet home. It's actually my sister's place but she agreed to let you stay here for the duration of your stay."

Mr. Kane and Fredrick both got out of the car as they headed towards the cabin house and Gregory finally got out as well as he looked at the cabin house.

"You have got to be kidding me" Gregory muttered to himself as he got a good look at the place. "This… is where we are staying?"

The cabin had a porch with a small set of stairs leading up to it as two patio chairs were set up at one end with a table and a hammock hung on the other side. A few pieces of the walls looked as though they went through a tough time as some parts were rusted brown instead of the cabin's original white color which had darkened slightly over the years. The edges of the windows didn't look too bad as they seemed to be kept in shape but Gregory could see that a few pieces had been chipped off over the years as well. A dock was set up from the sandy beach to some feet out onto the water and Gregory could see from here that a board or two was somewhat loose on the dock. Didn't these people know anything about fixing up their homes at all? To Gregory, the place was a dump.

"Great, ten days in paradise" Gregory sarcastically said to himself and he practically slammed the car door shut, "Not."

Gregory slung his backpack over his shoulder as he headed towards the cabin house where his father and Mr. Kane were already making their way inside. Gregory stepped up towards the front door as the main one had already been opened by Fredrick and Mr. Kane leaving the screen door for Gregory to push open and it somewhat slammed carelessly behind him as its hinges squeaked. The inside wasn't as bad as the outside as a couch sat against the wall with a coffee table in front of it and a TV sat on a TV stand on the opposite wall. Further into the cabin house was the kitchen as one row of counters was the only thing separating the living room from the kitchen along with the sink and the other row lined the wall along with an oven/stove and the refrigerator and a few tall stools sat in front of the counters. A hallway could be seen slightly past the kitchen and Gregory figured that it probably led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Gregory tossed his backpack onto the couch as he sat down and picked up one of the magazines sitting on the coffee table and he opened it flipping casually through the pages.

The magazine he was looking through seemed to be on the topic of tropical creatures that inhabited the Bahamas both on the land and in the sea. Gregory then came to a picture of a dolphin and its baby swimming casually underwater and Gregory found himself stopping to examine the picture some more. His thoughts trailed back to the dolphins he had seen on the way in and he thought for a moment. Maybe he might be able to see some more dolphins around if they even came around here and Gregory hoped that they did. Fredrick and Mr. Kane then came around the corner from down the hall and Fredrick spotted Gregory sitting on the couch.

"Gregory, what are you doing?" Fredrick asked making Gregory snap out of his thoughts as he looked up at his father.

"Um… nothing" Gregory replied, "I was just reading a magazine."

Fredrick stared at his eldest son for a short moment before snatching the magazine out of Gregory's hands, "Nothing inappropriate, I hope" Fredrick said as he turned to look at the magazine.

Gregory leaned back against the couch as he watched his father and Fredrick glanced at the magazine's contents and when he was satisfied that it was nothing inappropriate, he returned it to the coffee table. "Go retrieve your bags from the car" Fredrick instructed, "The sooner we have our things organized the sooner we may be able to get some sightseeing in."

Gregory silently groaned as he stood and made his way towards the door and stepped outside. "Like I'm going to want to go anywhere" Gregory mumbled as he walked towards the car, "I didn't even want to come here in the first place."

Nevertheless, Gregory unloaded his and his father's luggage from the car as he brought it all inside and Mr. Kane showed him where his room would be. Mr. Kane left Gregory to unpack his things while he talked with Fredrick and Gregory sighed once again as he tossed his bags to the side and plopped down on his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why did his mother force him to go? WHY? He didn't even want to be here. You would think that ten days in the Bahamas would be the coolest thing in the world but not for Gregory. Why couldn't he have just stayed home? His younger sister, Anna, would have loved to go instead of him.

Gregory then quietly heard the sound of another car pulling up to the cabin house and Gregory sat up as he looked out the bedroom window and spotted a woman who looked somewhat like Mr. Kane step out of the car and made her way towards the front door. Gregory heard the screen door of the cabin house squeak open as the woman walked inside and was greeted by Mr. Kane and Fredrick.

_Terrific _Gregory sarcastically thought _more damn people father will want me to meet._

Gregory stood from the bed as he made his way out of the room and quietly walked down the hallway towards where Fredrick, Mr. Kane, and the woman were talking. Gregory kept himself hidden in the hallway as he peeked around the corner and found that all three of the adults hadn't even noticed him and Gregory strained to listen in to their conversation.

"… is a pleasure to be here, Mila" Fredrick was saying, "Are you sure Gregory won't be too much trouble for you?"

"Nonsense, Mr. Sackville-Bagg" the woman, now named Mila replied, "I can handle the dear boy; I've had two myself who have grown and begun their lives already. I'm sure your boy will be no trouble for me."

_So I have a nanny now or what? _Gregory thought in annoyance, _I don't need some stupid nanny watching my every move; I can take care of myself. I'm not as useless as father thinks._

Suddenly, Mila turned towards the hallway where Gregory was hiding and he quickly tried to conceal himself behind the wall and he heard Mila chuckle.

"Don't try and hide yourself from me, boy" Mila said, "I know every nook and cranny in this place. Come on out." Gregory silently groaned knowing that he had been caught as he stepped out from around the corner and stood there unmoving as all three adults eyes were on him. Mila chuckled again, "I ain't gonna bite you, child. Come closer so I can get a better look at you."

Gregory was at first reluctant to move but a stern look from his father made him walk forward as he stood next to Fredrick.

"Gregory, this is Mila Kane" Fredrick introduced, "She is Mr. Kane's sister and you are under her supervision whilst I am doing my work."

Gregory managed to mumble a 'hello' as he remained quiet. "Pleasure to meet you, Gregory." Mila said and Gregory just slightly nodded. Fredrick and Mr. Kane had some business work to attend to as they began to head out. Fredrick warned Gregory once more to behave himself before leaving and Gregory rolled his eyes as Fredrick and Mr. Kane finally left the house and drove down the road. Mila decided that making dinner was in order but before she could do that, she ushered Gregory outside having already been told by Fredrick that the boy needed to get out and she shooed him out the door.

"Get out there and explore a little" Mila instructed, "There's more to this heap of land than you think."

Gregory silently groaned as he rolled his eyes once more and walked down the front steps and began walking down the beach. He pulled his IPod out of his pocket and he turned it on as he placed the ear buds in his ears. He didn't have the music blaring but kept it at a volume so that he could still somewhat be able to hear Mila calling him for dinner if she needed to. Random rock and metal music began playing in his ears as he walked along the beach picking up a rock or small shell once in awhile and tossing it into the ocean. He soon got bored of walking as he headed back towards the cabin house and made himself comfortable in the hammock on the porch as he continued to listen to his IPod.

He lay on the hammock for some time when he thought he heard an odd squealing sound and it wasn't from his IPod or Mila calling him either. Gregory removed an ear bud and turned down the music a little as he slightly sat up and attempted to listen for the squealing sound. Sure enough, there was the squealing sound again and it sounded like it was coming from the beach. Gregory stood from the hammock and stepped down from the porch as he scanned the beach for whatever was making that sound. Within seconds, he spotted what had been making that sound and his eyes slightly widened as he spotted a lone dolphin that had swam up close to shore and it seemed as if it was in trouble as it attempted to squeal again. Gregory removed his IPod from his ears and placed it down on the porch as he headed towards the beach. He stopped by the edge of the water not really knowing what to do as the dolphin seemed to look at him with helpless eyes. It was then that Gregory spotted what was wrong with the dolphin. Tangled around the dolphin's snout was a plastic six pack bottle holder and it was so tangled around the dolphin's mouth that the marine mammal had no way of getting it off without assistance.

Gregory hesitated for a short moment before cautiously making his way into the water towards the dolphin not entirely sure on what the dolphin's reaction would be. The dolphin at first seemed wary of Gregory but was soon trusting as it began to realize that Gregory may want to help. Gregory finally made it just over knee deep as he stood next to the dolphin and carefully moved to place his hand on the dolphin's side. When the dolphin didn't do anything, Gregory then took a small deep breath as he moved his other hand to reach for the plastic bottle holder around the dolphin's mouth. Gregory took hold of a piece of the plastic and attempted to possibly slip it off of the dolphin's mouth but it wouldn't budge and the dolphin squealed in slight panic and attempted to jerk away from the boy.

"It's okay" Gregory said softly to the dolphin, "I'm just trying to help."

This somehow seemed to calm the dolphin as it stopped trying to thrash away and Gregory tried to think of another way to remove the plastic. He then remembered that his pocket knife was in his pocket as he pulled it out and switched the knife out. Back in Scotland, he wasn't exactly in good standing with a few people on the streets and had gotten himself into a few fights here and there that gained him bruises and a few black eyes. Since then, Gregory had decided on carrying his pocket knife everywhere he went should he ever need it mainly for self defense. Now seemed like one of those times to use it, but not in a bad way like on the streets. Unfortunately, the dolphin spotted the knife and misunderstood as it tried to get away again but Gregory stopped it once more.

"Calm down, it's okay" Gregory said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The dolphin slowly calmed once again as Gregory brought the knife closer to the plastic and he froze when the dolphin moved away slightly, not wanting to accidentally cut the marine animal. Gregory tried once again to get to the plastic and the dolphin began to slowly begin to trust Gregory again as Gregory was finally able to reach the plastic as he began cutting away at the pieces tangled around the dolphin's mouth. Finally, the dolphin's mouth was free as Gregory gently tugged the plastic off and the dolphin squealed at him as if in thanks. Gregory stood up straight as he folded his pocket knife back into place and returned it to his pocket. The dolphin squealed as it turned over on its side revealing its stomach and Gregory lightly smiled as he reached down and stroked the dolphin's stomach. The dolphin turned back over as Gregory stood straight again and he watched as the dolphin made its way back out into its home in the deep sea. Gregory silently sighed as he finally stepped out of the water and back onto the beach still holding the plastic in his hands and he tossed it into a nearby garbage bin by the cabin house. He headed towards the porch as he sat down on the steps of the porch and picked up his IPod as he moved to place the ear buds back into his ears. He suddenly stopped as he realized that he wasn't in the mood for listening to his music as he shut the small device off and returned it to his pocket as he sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

_I just saved a freaking dolphin! _Gregory realized, _since when does something like this ever happen? Anna and Rudolph are going to kill me when I get home._

Maybe he was exaggerating a little bit. His younger brother and sister wouldn't have killed him exactly but they would be extremely jealous that they didn't get the experience that Gregory had suddenly gotten out of nowhere. Gregory then suddenly heard the screen door of the cabin house open as the hinges squeaked and Gregory turned to see Mila standing in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready" Mila said and she paused for a short moment as she looked Gregory over, "What in the world have you been doing, boy? Your pants are soaked all the way up to your knees." Gregory had no idea what to say and he wasn't sure if he should tell Mila what happened or just keep his mouth shut. He decided to keep his mouth shut as Mila spoke again. "Well, no matter, boys will be boys. Get changed and then you can have some dinner."

Gregory just simply nodded as he stood and walked inside past Mila and he headed straight for his room to change. Gregory soon stepped out of his room with a dry pair of pants on as he headed towards the kitchen where Mila was setting out a plate of food for Gregory on the counter and Gregory seated himself on one of the tall stools.

"So how you liking the Bahamas so far?" Mila asked as she began to prepare a plate of food for herself.

"It's… fine, I guess" Gregory replied, "Haven't really looked around much."

"Well, you should. You're practically on vacation, enjoy yourself."

_Good luck with that_ Gregory thought to himself.

Gregory soon finished off his dinner as he excused himself to his room and closed the door behind him as he sat down on the bed, his mind still slightly on the dolphin he had helped earlier today. His first day in the Bahamas and he had already helped a dolphin. What were the chances of that? Gregory heard the sound of a car pull up to the cabin house and Gregory looked out the window to see Mr. Kane's car as Mr. Kane and Fredrick stepped out of the car, back from their business work and headed inside the cabin house. The day soon ended as everyone headed off to bed and Gregory made himself comfortable in his bed as he listened to the quiet waves roll onto the shore as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_I do not own 'Little vampire'._**

The next day, Gregory woke to the sound of a few seagulls squawking and the waves rolling onto the shore as the sun shone into the room. Gregory sat up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and pulled back the covers with the other as he stood. He gathered a few clean pieces of clothing as he changed and then headed out of his room towards the kitchen where Mila was already making breakfast. Fredrick was seated at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking a mug of coffee as Gregory sat down on one of the tall stools once more and Mr. Kane was nowhere in sight as he hadn't woken yet.

"Just wait until I start cooking the bacon" Mila said as if reading Gregory's mind, "Only then will that lazy brother of mine get his butt out of bed."

Gregory stifled a laugh as Mila prepared to place a few pieces of bacon on the pan and within a few minutes of them cooking, sure enough, Mr. Kane's bedroom door opened and he walked out of the room and looked as if he was sniffing the air for bacon.

"About time." Mila said and Mr. Kane chuckled as he came up and kissed his sister's cheek.

"Good morning to you to." Mr. Kane replied as he reached down and stole a small piece of cooked bacon and ate it.

Everyone soon ate breakfast and Mila and Gregory began cleaning up the remains as Fredrick and Mr. Kane left for their business work. When everything was cleaned up, Mila soon shooed Gregory outside once more despite him wanting to remain in his room but Mila wouldn't have it as she practically shoved him out the door. Gregory had no choice but to give in as he pulled out his IPod once more and placed the ear buds in his ears as rock and metal music began to play. He walked down the beach once again for a short while and watched as a few seagulls flew by and he headed towards the dock. Gregory stepped onto the dock, being cautious of the few loose boards as he made his way towards the end of the dock and stood there gazing out at the ocean view. The water was only a few feet from the end of the dock and a wooden ladder was attached to the end for someone to climb up out of the water if need be. After some time of just standing there, Gregory thought he heard a small squealing sound as he removed one of his ear buds and he turned and looked around for the sound but didn't spot anything. He returned his gaze back to the ocean view as he placed his ear bud back into his ear and continued to listen to his music. He didn't even notice the gray figure in the water as it swam next to the dock towards the boy. Gregory was never warned as the figure leaped out of the water behind him and pushed him into the water with its tail causing Gregory to scream as he plunged into the blue water. Gregory gasped for breath as he broke through the surface and managed to pull his IPod, now broken, out of his pocket.

"Dammit." Gregory cursed as he tossed his broken IPod up onto the dock.

_What the hell just happened? _Gregory thought and he suddenly heard a squealing sound and he frantically turned and spotted the exact same dolphin he had helped yesterday. He was sure of it and the dolphin began to swim towards him as Gregory remained where he was.

"Holy shit…" Gregory gasped as the dolphin swam up close to his face.

He slowly reached out with one hand and stroked the dolphin's snout and the dolphin made a friendly squeal. The dolphin began to swim around him and as it did, Gregory discovered that the dolphin was female as he lightly splashed his hand on the surface of the water and the dolphin followed his hand. The dolphin then ducked underwater and Gregory looked around trying to spot her but found that he didn't need to for long as she popped up beside him. He soon discovered that his hand had found her dorsal fin and the dolphin squealed as if telling him to hold on. Gregory had no idea what exactly was going on but obeyed as he gripped onto the dolphin's dorsal fin and she began towing him through the water. Gregory managed to just hold his breath as the dolphin ducked underwater again towing Gregory along with her. Beneath the water seemed as if there could be a whole new world under the water as Gregory managed to just barely see a few fish swim by and few strands of seaweed twisted and turned in the water. Gregory couldn't hold his breath as long as a dolphin could as he let go of the dolphin's dorsal fin and swam up and took in a breath as he broke the surface. The dolphin popped up in front of him and squealed in a friendly way and Gregory found himself laughing as he stroked the dolphin's head.

And that's how Gregory spent the rest of the morning and afternoon. Swimming out in the water with a dolphin at his side. While he was out there, Gregory figured he might as well get rid of his shirt and shoes as he swam over to the dock and pulled himself up onto the dock and sat on the edge as he removed his shirt and shoes and set them to the side. The dolphin swam up to the dock and squealed before squirting water at Gregory and he laughed as bits of water hit him. Gregory then got an idea as he began clapping his hands together and the dolphin understood as she clapped her fins in the water creating large splashes of water as she did so. Gregory stopped clapping and so did the dolphin as she casually swam in front of him and Gregory then held his arm straight out palm facing down and the dolphin jumped up and pushed her snout in to his open hand making the young teen smile as the dolphin splashed back into the water.

"How in the world did I get so lucky?" Gregory said and the dolphin just looked at him, "I don't even know if you can understand me at all."

The dolphin rolled over on her side exposing her stomach and Gregory reached out as he stroked her stomach. The dolphin turned back over and Gregory looked at the dolphin for a moment.

"Don't you have a family around here?" Gregory asked, he knew a few facts about dolphins and one of them mentioned them always traveling together and almost never by themselves. "You gotta have something; I mean, you can't just be alone out here."

Gregory stopped for a moment as he thought about what he was saying and he quietly chuckled to himself as the dolphin looked at him in curiosity. "What do I know? Look at me; I'm talking to a dolphin for god's sake."

"Talking to a dolphin is a sign of intelligence." A voice said and Gregory turned to see Mila standing on the dock a few feet away as she stood with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "Found something interesting to do, I see." She said and Gregory stared at her not knowing what to say.

"I was just, um… I mean, I…" Gregory stuttered and Mila laughed as she shook her head and walked closer to Gregory.

"No need for any explanation" Mila said as she moved to sit next to Gregory on the edge of the dock, "I'm just surprised that she warmed up to you so quickly."

Gregory looked from Mila to the dolphin and the dolphin squealed as she nudged Gregory and he reached out and began stroking her head, "How did you know about…?"

"Moana here has been around for some years now only approaching ones she trusts and the ones who need her. I believe you seem to be a bit of both, kid."

Gregory blinked as if he didn't know what she was talking about, "I don't need anybody I'm just fine by myself."

"So how is it that she came to trust you so much, huh?"

Gregory silently sighed as he looked at the dolphin, now named Moana, and she seemed to look at him back as if to say 'tell her'. Gregory gave in as he turned to Mila and told her everything that had happened yesterday on the beach. When he was finally finished, Mila smiled as she looked at Moana.

"You definitely know how to pick 'em, don't ya girl?" Mila said to the dolphin and Moana squealed as if in agreement. Gregory thought for a short moment before turning to Mila with his own question in mind.

"How did you meet her?" Gregory asked Mila and the woman sighed.

"I was just in my twenties when I was traveling on a fishing boat for my research. I was a beginning marine biologist at the time and I was sent out to study the healthiness of the fish fishermen pull in. One afternoon, it got rather stormy and we tried to make it back to land in time but we didn't make it. A large wave must have hit me because the next thing I knew, I was in the water struggling to just keep my head above the surface. It was Moana who saved me and kept me safe until I was able to get back onto the boat and return to land. She even followed our boat back to the docks just to make sure I was alright and she's been sticking around ever since. She's not a problem for the authorities at all, she feeds herself and comes around once in awhile so there aren't any problems whatsoever."

Gregory nodded as Mila began to stand, "lunch is almost ready by the way" she said, "I'll call you when it's ready."

Gregory thanked her as she began to walk off but then stopped and turned back to Gregory. "Don't you swim out too far" Mila warned, "don't want to lose you to the sea though I have a feeling Moana will take care of you just fine."

Gregory smiled as Mila turned and walked back towards the cabin house and Moana squealed to get Gregory's attention as she splashed him with water again and Gregory laughed as he jumped back into the water. Eventually, Gregory had to get out of the water at some point as Gregory pulled himself up onto the dock and pushed a few strands of hair out of his face as he heard Mila calling him for lunch. Moana squealed as she nudged Gregory's leg and he smiled.

"Sorry, girl" he said, "I gotta go eat, I bet you do too."

Moana seemed to understand as she took off under the water and Gregory stood as he gathered his shirt, shoes, and broken IPod together. He heard a faint squeal in the distance and he looked up just in time to see Moana leap out of the water and dive back down making Gregory smile as he turned and walked back towards the cabin house. As he neared the cabin house, Gregory then spotted Mr. Kane's car parked near the house and Gregory realized that Mr. Kane and his father had returned from their business work. Gregory took a small deep breath as he stepped up onto the porch and was about to walk inside but was suddenly stopped by Mila.

"Ah, ah, ah, no you don't" Mila said as she stood in front of the doorway, "You're not coming in here dripping wet like that. At least wait until I get you a dry towel."

"Sorry, Mila." Gregory said and he remained on the porch as Mila turned to go retrieve a towel for the boy.

Fredrick and Mr. Kane had been sitting on the couch discussing something when Gregory had shown up and Fredrick looked at his son. "What were you doing, Gregory?" Fredrick asked.

"Um… swimming?" Gregory replied not knowing whether to tell his father about Moana or not and Fredrick looked at Gregory for a moment before Mila showed up and handed Gregory a towel. Gregory thanked her as he began to dry himself off and once he was dry, he was finally allowed to step inside as he headed towards his room to change into some dry clothes. He soon stepped out of his room fully dressed once again and they all gathered at the kitchen table to eat lunch. It was quiet between them all for a few moments as they began to eat and then Mila spoke.

"Did Gregory tell you what happened today?" Mila asked Fredrick and Fredrick turned to Gregory with a certain look on his face and Gregory practically froze in his seat.

"No, he didn't" Fredrick said, "What exactly did you do while we were gone, Gregory?"

"I… uh…" Gregory stuttered as Fredrick waited for his response, "I… went swimming is all."

"That is all?"

Gregory nodded but Fredrick still stared at him somehow knowing that there was more than what his son was saying and Mila turned to him and gave him a look indicating him to tell his father the whole truth. "Go on, Gregory" Mila said, "Tell him."

"You didn't do anything to cause Mila trouble, did you?" Fredrick asked, "Because if you did-"

"I didn't do anything!" Gregory finally said and he quieted his voice down to almost a whisper as he looked down, "I swam with a dolphin."

"What was that?"

Gregory spoke a little louder, "I swam with a dolphin." he repeated and he slightly looked up at his father.

"You swam with a dolphin?" Fredrick said, "Mila took you to an aquarium with dolphin swimming?"

"No… I-it was right here. By the dock."

"Wait a moment… You swam with a _wild_ dolphin?"

"Y-yes."

Fredrick was silent for a short moment and Gregory watched his father waiting for his reaction. When he finally spoke, Gregory was shocked by his response.

"I don't want you swimming with any wild dolphin" Fredrick said, "Wild dolphins can be dangerous and you shouldn't risk it."

"But father, I-"

"I will not hear another word of this. You will not interact with any wild dolphins!"

"You don't even know anything about the dolphins here!"

"I know enough to know that wild ones can be dangerous. Now enough of this and eat your meal."

"I'm not hungry, excuse me."

Gregory stood and immediately headed straight for his room almost slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I do not own 'Little Vampire'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movie. Otherwise, enjoy! Just a heads up, updates may be slow as this is my grad year and I am very, very busy. Grade 12! Woot!**_

Gregory remained in his room for the rest of the day, refusing to make any contact with anyone no matter who they were. Especially his father. Back in Scotland, Gregory hadn't exactly made very good friends with anyone and the ones he did meet only managed to get him in a fight on the streets or in the school hallways. Now that he had finally found at least somebody who liked him, human or not, his father was forbidding him that friendship. What was he supposed to do? Rot in his room, never having the ability to make any true friends? Sometimes Gregory wondered if his father really hated him and just wanted to make the boy's life a living hell. Whenever he would bring up that point at home, his mother would always try and reassure him that Fredrick only means to help him succeed in life. But how? By having no friends? Gregory highly doubted that.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Mila and Mr. Kane glanced at each other as they heard Gregory's bedroom door slam and Mila turned to Fredrick.

"Fredrick, don't you think that was a little harsh on the boy?" Mila asked.

"Nonsense" Fredrick replied, "He deserves some sort of discipline. Besides, he's always being reckless at home it's no surprise he would be the same here."

"Interacting with a dolphin so not recklessness. It's inspiring; the dolphin's here are friendly and respected. If anything they may even go all out to protect the ones they trust."

"Exactly my point, dear Mila. I have done enough of my own research to understand that an animal's protecting techniques may just harm the ones they are protecting in the first place. I am merely just looking out for my eldest son."

Mila sighed as she let the subject drop and the three adults continued to eat. _It is your way of protecting the child that is bringing him harm _Mila thought to herself, _I just hope it isn't too late to help._

That night, as soon as it was dark out and everybody was asleep, Gregory tossed off the covers revealing that he was fully clothed in swim shorts and a t-shirt as he sat up and slipped his shoes on. He grabbed his small backpack that contained a dry towel and a change of clothes and opened his bedroom window as quietly as he could so that its old, rusty hinges wouldn't squeak. Once it was opened successfully, he pushed himself up onto the window ledge swinging one leg out and then the other as he jumped out the window landing feet first on the ground. Gregory remained still for a few seconds to make sure that no one had seen or heard him and when he was satisfied that no one was around, he cautiously stood and made his way down towards the beach. He was careful as he stepped onto the dock making sure that none of the loose boards squeaked or broke under his feet as he headed towards the end of the dock. Once he reached the end, he set his backpack down on the dock as he lay down on his stomach letting one arm hang down over the edge to lightly splash the surface of the water with his hand. Sure enough, after a few tries, he spotted a dark figure approaching the dock and the familiar friendly squeal of Moana as she greeted Gregory at the dock.

"Hey, girl" Gregory greeted back as he stroked the dolphin's head, "Miss me?"

Moana squealed as she flipped around in the water making Gregory quietly laugh as she came to a stop and pushed her head into his hand once more. Gregory smiled as he stood and stripped off his t-shirt and shoes and remained in his swim shorts as Moana backed up allowing enough room for Gregory to jump into the water. Gregory glanced back at the cabin house for a brief moment making sure that no one was there to see him as he turned back and held his breath as he dived into the water. Gregory remained under the water for a few moments as Moana swam up close to him and Gregory reached out as he stroked her head and under her chin as Moana's dolphin voice echoed under the water. Gregory soon needed air as he pushed himself up to the surface and took in a breath to fill his lungs with air once more. Moana soon popped up beside him and Gregory lightly splashed the surface of the water with his hand as he slightly moved around in the water and Moana happily followed his hand. Once they stopped, Moana swam up and lightly nudged Gregory's cheek with her snout making the young teen smile as he stroked the dolphin's head.

Suddenly, Moana stopped and turned to look towards land and Gregory was slightly confused as she suddenly took off towards land leaving Gregory alone in the water. But it wasn't long when Moana swam back to him a few short moments after and she quietly squealed at him as she gently nudged him towards the dock.

"What the…? Moana, what's the matter?" Gregory asked, "What's wrong?"

Moana seemed to ignore Gregory's words as she gently nudged him again and Gregory decided that it might be a good idea to obey as he began to swim towards the dock. As soon as they reached the dock, Gregory moved to climb up onto the ladder but Moana stopped him as she swam in front of him and gently nudged him away from the ladder.

"Moana, what's wrong?" Gregory asked again and Moana swam closer to Gregory as his hand found her dorsal fin.

Gregory was still confused but he gripped onto her dorsal fin and Moana towed him towards the end of the dock and stopped when Gregory was almost under the dock. Gregory peeked around the corner of the dock and it was then that he spotted what was wrong. Two men were walking along the beach but they didn't look friendly at all and Gregory spotted the six-pack and bottles of beer they held in their hands. They were obviously drunk as one of the men held a crow bar in his hand and Gregory hoped they weren't going to do any damage. Gregory was wrong as the other man chugged and emptied the beer bottle he had in his hand and smashed it against the side of the cabin house making Gregory slightly flinch at the sound and the two men howled with loud, idiotic, drunken laughter.

A light came on in the cabin house and it wasn't long when Mr. Kane stepped out of the cabin house with a rifle in hand and he obviously didn't look very happy. Gregory could hear Mr. Kane shouting at the two men, threatening them if they wouldn't leave and the two men shouted back at him with slightly slurred words as Fredrick then came out of the cabin house as well.

"I said get off my property!" Mr. Kane shouted.

"Aw c'mon, Vic" one man said, "You used to be cool! Lighten up!"

"You are disturbing the peace, now LEAVE!"

"Hey" the second man said and he indicated to Fredrick, "What about that friend of yours? Is he cool?"

"My colleagues are none of your concern."

"He got a kid, don't he? Maybe the kid will be cooler than you."

That definitely got Fredrick's attention, "You drunken parasites will have nothing to do with my son!" Fredrick shouted, "Now I demand that you take your leave this very instant!"

"Loosen up, buddy" the first man said, "It's all fun and games!"

Mr. Kane seemed to have had enough as he warned the two drunken men one last time and when they refused his warning, Mr. Kane cocked his rifle and aimed as he shot at the ground dangerously close to the men's feet immediately making them jump as they yelped. As soon as the shot was fired, Gregory quickly concealed himself under the dock as he clutched one of the wooden poles that held the dock up as his fear began to drastically increase. Moana swam up to Gregory and lightly rubbed up against him in comfort and Gregory gladly accepted it as he wrapped one arm around the dolphin wanting nothing more than for this to be over. Moana squealed in slight fear at the sound of the rifle going off and Gregory stroked her side.

"Shhh, It's going to be okay" Gregory whispered to her although he had no idea if it really was going to be okay or not and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dude!" the second man screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"If you don't leave then I swear your heads will be blown into next year!" Mr. Kane warned.

"Alright, alright! We'll leave, but don't think this is the end of this, Vicky boy."

The two men turned to leave back down the beach where they first came, slightly stumbling as they went and Gregory managed to open his eyes as he took a few breaths to calm himself down as Fredrick and Mr. Kane headed back inside the cabin house. Gregory remained where he was still trying to calm down as Moana quietly squealed at him and rubbed up against him in comfort. As soon as he was calmed down enough, Gregory released his hold on Moana and the two swam out from underneath the dock.

Gregory sighed, "I should probably go" Gregory told the dolphin, "Who knows when father might want to check in on me."

Moana seemed to understand as she nudged her snout lightly onto his cheek one last time before Gregory began swimming towards the ladder and climbed up onto the dock. He grabbed his towel from inside his bag and began drying himself off as best as he could, slipping his t-shirt and shoes back on.

"Goodnight, Moana" Gregory said, "Be safe."

Moana quietly squealed back in response and Gregory smiled as he turned and headed back towards the cabin house. He quietly made his way back to his bedroom window which was still left open as he quietly climbed back in careful not to make a sound as he placed his shoes and backpack on the floor. It was then that Gregory suddenly heard footsteps making their way towards his bedroom door and Gregory quickly rushed to his bed as he flung himself down and covered himself with the blanket as if he had been there the whole time and he shut his eyes. It was just in time when the door quietly squeaked open and a small ray of light from outside the room sneaked its way in and Gregory heard a quiet chuckle from Mila.

"The little dear is fast asleep." Mila said in slight surprise and Gregory then heard his father's relieved sigh.

"He always was a hard sleeper" Fredrick said, "Come, let's not disturb him and return to our own beds."

Gregory almost expected the door to close entirely when Mila and Fredrick left but was mistaken as the door was opened a little wider and Gregory could hear the quiet footsteps of Mila as she neared the bed and Gregory remained still and silent. He heard Mila place something on the bedside table and he then felt Mila's hand lightly brush a strand of hair off of Gregory's face before silently making her way back to the door. Gregory heard the door finally close and he remained still for a few short moments before opening his eyes and sitting up. He glanced at the bedside table and found that Mila had placed a snow globe figure on the bedside table and Gregory moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he picked up the snow globe. Inside was a figure of two dolphins leaping out of a giant wave and Gregory turned it around to make the small blue colored confetti fly about inside. Gregory watched the blue confetti inside the snow globe for a few moments before placing it back on the bedside table and standing to change into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt for sleeping. Once he was finished changing, he headed back over to his bed and made himself comfortable as he reached out and tilted the snow globe once more and he watched it for some time until he gradually fell asleep.

The next morning, Gregory finally woke as he opened his eyes and the light coming in from the window shone on the snow globe figure giving off a few slight rainbows of color in the morning sun. Gregory rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and glanced at the time on the alarm clock and found that he had accidentally slept in much longer than usual. Gregory stood from the bed and made his way towards the window and looked outside. Mr. Kane's car was nowhere in sight meaning that Mr. Kane and Fredrick must have already left for their business work. Gregory changed into some clean clothes for the day and as soon as that was done, he headed out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen where he could already smell the delicious food Mila was cooking. Sure enough, he stepped into the kitchen to find Mila preparing some food and she turned when Gregory walked in.

"About time you got up" Mila said, "I've been wondering if you were even alive in there."

"Just slept in a little is all." Gregory replied as he sat down at one of the tall stools by the counter and Mila placed a plate of food in front of him.

"So you had a good sleep then?" Mila asked.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so." Gregory replied as he began to eat.

Mila looked at Gregory for a moment before chuckling as she shook her head. "Next time you try and sneak out, just ask. You know I already approve of Moana."

Gregory almost choked on his food and as soon as he was able, he looked up at Mila. "How did you…?"

"Oh please! I know every nook and cranny in this house and I hear and see all within it. Plus, when I came to check on you last night your hair was still damp."

Gregory looked at Mila in slight surprise having not known that he had in fact been seen sneaking out last night. And not just by anybody, it was Mila.

"No need to worry" Mila assured, "I won't say a thing. Moana is no threat."

Gregory nodded "Thanks, Mila."

"No problem. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, I want to show you something."

Gregory did as he was told as he continued to eat his breakfast while Mila began cleaning up the leftovers and dishes. As soon as everything was cleaned up and they had both eaten, Mila led Gregory outside towards her car as Gregory began to wonder where they were going. Mila didn't say anything about where they were going as the two climbed into the car and drove off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**I do not own 'Little Vampire'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movie. I am so sorry for the late update but I have been so busy with my schoolwork and life in general. Plus, trying to break down writers block with a large sledgehammer isn't exactly working for me at the moment. Anyways, enjoy!**_

Gregory gazed out the car window as he sat in the front seat next to Mila who was currently driving to some unknown destination. She still hadn't told Gregory where they were going and why but Gregory didn't question it as he knew that Mila had her reasons for not saying anything and he had a feeling he would find out where they were going soon enough. Gregory's assumptions were correct as Mila pulled the car into a fishing harbor and parked in the parking lot. Mila indicated for Gregory to follow her and he obeyed as the two got out of the car and Gregory followed Mila towards one of the docks. Mila led him onto the dock and stopped when they reached a certain large fishing boat.

"Fisk!" Mila called, "Fisk, where are ya?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A male voice said from inside the cabin of the boat, "You're an impatient woman, you know that?"

"I know."

Within a few short moments, a man stepped out of the cabin of the boat and Gregory instantly knew this man was a fisherman as the man turned to Mila, "You always choose to come during my down time" the man, Fisk, said and he spotted Gregory, "Who's the kid?"

"This is Gregory" Mila replied, introducing Gregory, "His father is a business friend of my brother. They're here for a few days and I thought you'd like to show Gregory what it's like to be out in the ocean all day."

"Now why would he want to know about that?"

"Because he's made friends with Moana."

"Has he now?" Fisk then turned to Gregory who had remained silent throughout their whole conversation, not wanting to draw attention to himself. "This true, boy?"

"Uh… yes, sir." Gregory managed to reply.

"You're a lucky lad."

Gregory lightly nodded, not exactly liking the attention being drawn to him all of a sudden. Fisk turned back to Mila and began talking to her about some sort of arrangements and Gregory took the opportunity to glance around the area. Fishing boats came in and out of the harbor with fishermen hoping to either catch something or they were already bringing in their findings from earlier today. Nearby was a small patio diner serving mainly fish of course and Gregory could just smell the deep fried fish and burgers being cooked inside. Next to the restaurant was a fishing supplies shop selling from casual dock fishing with a fishing pole to equipment for fishing boats.

It was then that Gregory happened to spot a few people who looked slightly familiar to him somehow. He had no idea how but they just did. The people he had spotted were two men and one of them looked as if he had a headache judging by the way he was rubbing one of his temples with his hand and the other just looked about ready to take a much needed nap. Gregory watched the two men make their way through the harbor for a few moments before realizing whom the two men were. They were the same drunk and violent men from last night. Gregory kept a close eye on the two men as they made their way towards the diner and seated themselves down at an empty table. Gregory wanted so bad to know what the two men were talking about as it seemed to be important judging by their body language and the way they looked around once in awhile as if they were expecting somebody important to show.

Gregory was then suddenly brought out of his thoughts from Mila saying his name and he turned back to her.

"Gregory," Mila said, "I'm just going aboard for a few moments to help Fisk prepare for his departure. Wait out here I won't be long, take a look around if you like."

Gregory just simply nodded and Mila smiled at him as she climbed aboard Fisk's fishing boat and headed inside the boat's cabin while Fisk busied himself with a few tangled nets on deck. Gregory took the opportunity to hopefully get closer to the two men and maybe hear what they could possibly be talking about. He kept his eyes on the two men as he managed to keep to the sides without being noticed by the two men and he attempted to look casual as he neared them. Gregory spotted a menu board posted on the diner wall and Gregory pretended to read it and it was close enough to just barely hear the two men's conversation.

"… Be here any minute now I'm sure." The first man said.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." The second man argued.

"It's not my fault he might be running late, he spent almost the whole night searching for those stupid creatures of his. Who knows when he could get here?"

"I could have spent the morning sleeping and getting over this damn hangover. Why did you let me drink so much?

"The drinking was your idea, I just came along for the ride. And I'm regretting it as we speak."

"Next time lets think this stuff through first before we plan on doing anything that involves beer."

Gregory almost felt as though this whole idea was stupid as there was nothing really interesting they were talking about. He considered just walking away and forgetting about it but just before he chose to do so, a third man walked into the harbor and headed straight for the two men, taking no notice to Gregory as he walked right past him.

"I se you two numb skulls made it here alive." The newly arrived man said.

Something was definitely familiar about seeing that guy but Gregory couldn't quite place it, as he hadn't been able to get a good look at the guy when he had walked by. Gregory wondered if he could somehow get a better look at the guy and he casually maneuvered around the diner so as not to get noticed by the three men. He was finally able to casually make his way around the diner and conceal himself behind a nearby wall close enough to where the three men were sitting.

"I see you two idiots were only able to do half of the job I assigned you to," the familiar third man said, "You almost could have caused my neck to be on the line for that."

"Give us a break, man" the second man replied, "You're having us help you search for fictional creatures."

"The correct term is 'vampire'."

That single word peaked Gregory's interest and he strained to listen in.

"Yeah, yeah, 'vampires'. Right," the second man said.

"I still don't understand why we're doing this," the first man began to argue, "How can you even think that vampires exist? 'Dracula' was just a story you know, not a piece of reality."

"You wish it was a story." The third man simply replied.

Gregory attempted to look around the corner to maybe sneak an undetected peek at the newly arrived man and he silently sighed in relief when he found that all three of them were angled with their sides facing Gregory. Gregory took the chance to try and look closely at the third man's face and he studied it as best as he could from the side. The man had shaggy looking dark brown hair and he looked like he hadn't properly showered in days. His clothes looked slightly tattered and his big black boots looked in a state of rough condition. Gregory noticed that when he spoke, he had somewhat of a Scottish accent and the familiarity of this man began to get clearer and clearer and Gregory wished he were having a nightmare.

_**Rookery. **_

What was Rookery doing in the Bahamas? He should be back in Scotland and in that mental institution where he had been placed some time after the ceremony of becoming human. Somebody must have let him out and there sure wasn't any family that Gregory knew of that Rookery had or would even think of letting him out of the institution. It was then that Rookery must have sensed he was being watched as he turned to face Gregory and Gregory quickly concealed himself behind the wall before Rookery could get the chance to see who it was. Gregory decided that now was probably a good time to get out of here as he spotted Mila beginning to step out of the boat and he quickly made his way over to the boat. Gregory sneaked a look over his shoulder and spotted Rookery just in time to see him turn the corner to where Gregory had been hiding. Unfortunately, Rookery looked up and spotted Gregory quickly walking away and Gregory turned back so as not to make eye contact with rookery as he finally neared the fishing boat.

Mila soon spotted him and she smiled as he approached, "I see you've been doing some sightseeing," Mila said, "Get a good look around?"

"Uh… yeah," Gregory replied as calmly as he could, "Yeah, this place is pretty cool."

"Well I'm glad you see it that way. Now c'mon and get aboard, times a wasting."

Gregory nodded as Mila stepped back onto the boat first and Gregory followed soon after. As Fisk began to maneuver the fishing boat out of the harbor, Gregory held onto a nearby pole for support as he glanced back at the docks only to wish he hadn't. Staring back at him was Rookery standing not too far from where the fishing boat was previously docked and Gregory silently gulped as the fishing boat finally made its way out of the harbor and out into the wide open sea.


End file.
